


Bad Day

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Shannon is a darling, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: She's had a bad day, Shannon can tell as soon as she walks through the door. So how is he gonna make it better?





	

He could tell the moment she stepped through the door that today hadn’t been a good day. Her lips weren’t smiling, her brows were creased in irritation and the way she unceremoniously dumped her bag by the door spoke volumes. It had been a really bad day.  
“Hi baby.” Shannon called gently from his spot on the couch only to receive a grunt in response as his girl stumbled to the kitchen.  
He considered following her but she soon appeared again with a bottle of water in her hand. With another grunt she threw herself face first down next to him and groaned into the pillow.  
“I hate my life.”

Shannon couldn’t help but chuckle and reached over to touch her shoulder.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Do I freakin look okay, Shannon?” Her words might have been muffled by the pillow but it did nothing to hide her annoyance.  
“That’s a trick question, I’m not falling for it.” Shannon let out a laugh he knew would do nothing to improve her mood. “Come on, sit up.”  
“Dont wanna.” She whined, waving her hand awkwardly in his general direction. “Just let me die in peace.”  
“Not gonna happen, now get up or it’s a repeat on the ice bucket challenge.”  
“Alright, alright.” She grumbled as she sat up. “What do you want?” She all but snapped at him as he moved so he was sitting behind her on the back of the couch.  
“I want you…” He started rubbing her tense shoulders. “To relax.”  
He could tell she did the opposite, as if her body was determined to hold onto the tension but soon enough a content sigh sounded and she started to relax under his hands.  
“Now. Tell me about your day.”  
“You don’t want to know.” She mumbled, starting to sound sleepy.  
“You know that I do.” Shannon bent down to whisper in her ear and he saw goosebumps spread across her neck when he pulled away.  
“It was horrible.” She rolled her head to the side and Shannon took it as the invitation it was.  
“Tell me.” He said before planting a soft kiss on the side of her neck.  
“My alarm didn’t go off when it was supposed to, didn’t have time for breakfast, came in late, boss yelled at me in front of everyone on the corporate floor, was reduced to running the errands all day and now I have blisters on my feet. Megan was causing drama as usual and I had to deal with that, three paper cuts and I had to stay two hours longer even though I was supposed to have leave early. Now I have a headache, my feet hurt and I’m starving.”

Shannon gave one last kiss to her neck before he moved to massage her temples earning him a relieved groan from his girlfriend.  
“I’m sorry, baby. You’ve had a really rough day.”  
“You’re damn right.” She groaned, positively melting under his hands.  
“Tell you what: why don’t you take a bath, I’ll order us some dinner and we spend the entire night on the couch watching Dreamworks-movies. How does that sound?”  
She turned around and looked at him with a smile that somehow seemed to chase away some of her tiredness.  
“You are the best thing in my life, do you know that?”  
“And you’re the best in mine.” He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
